Yohji's Get Embarassed, Too
by SerinityForeva
Summary: Yohji is stunned when he checks the mail and finds a letter addressed to him. As he reads he soon finds thathe has to dress in drag in order to save a man's kingdom. Damn. Not what he wanted. What can he do but do as Manx says and go through with this mis


A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't really been keeping up with all of my updates and such. Anyway, Read on. I think this will be my best fanfic. I hope. I think it's rather hilarious. But I am strange. I mean, I think watching my classmates try to figure out what "de donde eres" means after two months of Spanish is funny. **laughs at the very thought**. And I think Larry the Cable Guy is funny….and I'll stop there. OH! A Three Musketeers Bar! WOW!

Hey guys, sorry I haven't really been keeping up with all of my updates and such. Anyway, Read on. I think this will be my best fanfic. I hope. I think it's rather hilarious. But I am strange. I mean, I think watching my classmates try to figure out what "de donde eres" means after two months of Spanish is funny. . And I think Larry the Cable Guy is funny….and I'll stop there. OH! A Three Musketeers Bar! WOW!

InBlack: Serinity! Shut up already! You've been talking too much! **smacks Serinity**

Serinity! Shut up already! You've been talking too much! 

Twilight Hacker: uu….sigh You two are sad. Did you know that? All of you just shut up so the readers can get too the fic. **whacks InBlack and Serinity**

uu….sigh You two are sad. Did you know that? All of you just shut up so the readers can get too the fic. 

InBlack & Serinity:OO "THAT HURT!"

Title: Yohji's Get Embarrassed, Too.

Pairing: Yohji/Aya Ken/Omi

Rating: PG (mild language)

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Weiss Kreuz. But, I do own Ken….in my dreams and twisted fantasies! HE'S MINE!

"Yohji, there's a letter for you on the kitchen table!" Omi called up from downstairs.

"Alright, thanks Little Omitchi. I'll be down in a minute."

"Ugh. Yohji, you do know I hate that nickname with a passion. Right?" Omi asked, or rather whined. He knew that Yohji just called him that to make him miserable. And the sad part was, it worked.

"I don't need to answer that, do I?" Yohji said walking down the stairs.

Omi sighed. "No, you don't. Hey, have you seen Ken? I've been looking all over for him."

Yohji was just on the verge of saying he had no clue, when he saw Aya's Porsche pull into the driveway, Ken in the passenger seat. "Here is both Ken and Aya. I wonder where they went. Oh, yeah! I remember know. Aya told me earlier that he and Ken were going to go and pick up some new mission uniforms since theirs were trashed from the last mission we had. And they bought more groceries. Yum, food."

Omi glared at him. "And why was I not told earlier when they left? Just because I am the youngest doesn't mean I do not need any of this information."

Yohji shrugged. "It's not that. I just forgot."

Omi rolled his eyes. "Yohji, dear, you are just down right hopeless. Did you know that?"

Yohji nodded. "Yup. That's why I have the three best friends anybody could ever ask for to help me out when I need it. And when I don't."

Omi's facial features softened. "You know, I never knew you could or even _would_ say such a nice thing about us."

"Pht. I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about my three _other_ friends. Mr. Alcohol, Mr. Sex, and Mr. Sleep. They are all my best buds."

"Yohji, you worry _and_ disgust me." Omi said turning around and stomping off.

Just as Omi did that, Ken and Aya walked in with bags of…whatever, in their arms. Yohji was leaning over the table looking at the letter Omi said he had received.

"What's up with Omi?" Ken asked eyeing Yohji as if whatever went wrong with Omi it was always Yohji's fault. Actually….it always was. No matter how innocent Yohji looked, they all knew it was BS.

"I honestly have no clue. I've just been minding my own business. Honest."

Before Ken could ask him anything else about Omi, Yohji grabbed the unopened letter and ran upstairs to his room.

Aya gave Ken a disbelieving look. "Did you buy what he said?"

"As I'm sure all of Weiss knows, nobody ever buys what Yohji says." Ken said. They both laughed. (Yes, Aya laughed. He actually has a personality now. One of my _minor_ changes. **InBlack:** You weirdo! You changed Aya! How could you? It might as well not be Aya! **Serinity:** Waaaahhhh! Why are you always YELLING AT ME? Leave me alone! This is my story! Why don't you and Shuldich go on a cruise or something?)

Yohji shut his door and flung himself on his unmade bed. He stared at the front of the letter. It was rather elegant and the writing on it was calligraphy. (Yeah, I know. Who can write Japanese in calligraphy? Let's just say the Weiss boys are bilingual or else this story wouldn't work.) The name on the return address said Kusunoki Narushima. "Who in the hell--?" Yohji muttered. He quickly began tearing open the letter.

"Holly hell!"

Aya, Ken, and Omi were downstairs cooking dinner and putting away the groceries when they heard Yohji's profanity. They all froze and looked at one another. "What's with him?" Ken asked Omi. He only shrugged. Aya closed his eyes and shook his head in sorrow. "I don't think we will ever know the answer to that." They all nodded in agreement and continued on cooking and putting things away.

Yohji fell off his bed and bolted down the stairs. "Um….you guys will never believe this." He said trying to be calm. He handed Omi the letter, then leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Omi began to read the letter out loud.

"_Dear Master Kudo, _

I am very sorry to have to bother you, but I fear we are in dire need of your assistance.

One month ago today, my precious daughter,Mei Lin,died of sickness. Our sworn enemy forced upon her engagement and they are soon to be married. But most unfortunately, our enemy has yet no notice of my daughter's death and if he were to find out, it would be the end of us all.

About three days ago, one of my guards was in your area of Japan and noticed you. He took a photo and presented it to me and to my uttermost astonishment, you look exactly like my little girl. I beg you to help us by coming to my kingdom and playing the part of my daughter until my men and I can figure out a way to save my land. My men will be there in two days to see that you get here safely.

May luck be with the both of us,

Sincerely

Kusunoki Narushima, King of Hiroshima"

When he finished he looked at Yohji. "This has got to be a joke. Or some kind of mistake."

"If only. I know it's not a mistake because they know my name and such."

"What are we going to do? Yohji can't possibly play the part of a woman who has been dead a month for very long. Who is this enemy I wonder?" Ken said, narrowing his eyes in thought.

"Well, just for the record, I don't really want to play the part of a woman at all. Thank you very much." Yohji whined. Sulking at the thought.

"Hey, Aya has had to do it many times and he never complained. Well, actually he did for the first five times. Then once he figured out it was a futile effort he quit. Oh, and Omi and I had to go out in drag before. So we have all been there. It's your turn now." Ken told him reassuringly. Or at least he thought it was reassuring. To Yohji it wasn't.

"But that was you guys! You don't have problems cross-dressing because of how sick minded you all are! Me on the other hand, do have a problem with it! Ack! What am I going to do?"

"Go along with it." Came a voice behind him. He spun around, groaning. "Oh, no. Not you too, Manx! I don't wanna do it! Please don't make me!" He begged, whining and throwing a temper tantrum as if he were a five year old.

"Quit acting like sugh a baby. Just do it and get it over with. Aya has had to do much worse. Just think of it that way."

Sulking, and still not wanted to do this particualr "mission", he nodded in defeat. "Fine".

"Good. This should be rather amusing to watch." Manx said with a grin before turning and walking off. "Have fun, Yohji."

"Bite me."

Omi laughed. "And we're off!" He cried enthusiastically.

To finish, or not to finish. That truly is the question. Let me know what you guys think of it so far! Oh, and if you have a chance, check out my website! It's: http/shouichi. we only have 7 members and we would really love to have more! Don't worry, we don't bite...well... thanx, TTYL!


End file.
